freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Story/@comment-123.243.41.179-20141218233046
1985: Fredbear's Family Diner was a pizza place for kids and adults alike with animatronics like Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate Fox. One day, the band was performing. All were happy except one kid. He was crying outside. All of a sudden a purple car pulls up, out jumps "the purple man" and blaintly proceeds to kill the child. The tears of the child begin to set as straight stripes, his colour begins to change to a sad grey, and The Puppet has been brought to life. (As seen in the death minigames.) Proceeding this incident, the purple man works as an employee/guard. Now when viewing his image, he wears a badge and holds a (banana) phone. This leads to my next point. Why does the phone guy persist you stay at your job, (both games,) and how does he know so much? Because the phone guy IS the purple man, only discretely represented as purple. So then the phone guy takes a yellow suit from the backroom- golden freddy. He unwires the animatronic devices and wires then uses the latter to lure in the unsuspecting children, that being five, into the backroom. He kills four however one escapes. After the children, may have either been stuffed into the animatronics or disposed (more likely stuffed because that's why the animatronics wish to stuff humans, however it's revealed that it's against the rules to be out of costume in the fnaf 1,) The Puppet takes pity and wishes these children to take revenge as he wishes too. The four children, when in free roaming mode, controlling the animatronics movements towards murdering the night guard, as the children had recognised their killer as. Now the customers begin to notice a change. Either the souls situated in the animatronics have procured the blood- injury, and mucus- crying, OR this have come about because of the desceased organs slowly degrading inside the suits. The alleged murder of a child, disappeareance of five and sanitation reasons, Fredbear's Family Diner closed down. 1987: Eventually the company rebuild as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, at a different location. Because of the odouress and foul animatronics, and to prevent another murder/disappearance, they end up engineering more "kid-friendly animatronics, linked to a criminal database. However, like any AI they become self-aware and grow hostile to adults, however still safe around children. All except one. Mangle. The Bite of '87: One reason that Mangle did it was that she may have a hatred for children because of her daily dismanteling, and that her jaw is large enough for it, swooping in from above, directly at the frontal lobe. Although speculation persists that Foxy may have done it as he is a togue and malfunctioning animatronic with some teeth missing and an unhinged jaw. And now for the good bit, my theory leads me to believe that the victim was none other than the escapee of the murdering. However the kid did survive she could do nothing but sit there, as she was EXTREMELY disabled. The Puppet takes her sould and levies it onto the Golden Freddy suit. Missing its animatronics, it is disabled, yes? Well so was the child, resulting in its slouched position. SO thereafter they make their third restaurant, reuse the original five and everyone still thinks they're only a little bit glitchy, NOT haunted. If you are like me, I choose to ignore Scott Cawthon's ideology of a paranormal story, and I believe in glitchy, self-aware robots who were tampered with by the phone guy whom killed the children with the help of the animatronics and when in free roaming mode they see you as an endoskeleton that needs a costume. Thankyou for your time.